


Midnight - Gizella

by vlovy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, LGBTQ Character, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlovy/pseuds/vlovy
Summary: Drizella and Anastasia go with Henry, Jacinda, and Lucy to Storybrooke for the holidays. While there, she makes some new friends and maybe even more. She's left wondering if they're only friends or if there's more beneath the surface.A few changes have been made to fit the story. Those changes are:-Rumplestiltskin and Belle are alive-Hope is about 14 years old-Neal is in his 20s-Storybrooke never got combined with the Enchanted Forest-Drizella and Anastasia never left
Relationships: Alice / Robin, Drizella / Gideon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Welcome To Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drizella and Anastasia arrive in Storybrooke together with Henry, Jacinda, and Lucy, marking the beginning of their adventure there.

Henry, Jacinda, and Lucy stood off to the side as they watched Regina creating a portal to Storybrooke. Sparks flew from her hands as a golden circle formed in the air revealing the familiar look of the town border. Just as the portal finished opening, Drizella and Anastasia entered the room.  
“I thought I told you to be here at five,” Regina said.  
“You did,” Drizella said. “Sorry, we had some trouble packing.”  
“Well you got here right on time,” Henry said. “Is everyone ready to go?”  
Jacinda nods and grabs Lucy’s hand, leading her through the portal after saying a quick goodbye to Regina. Henry stepped forward and hugged her tightly and said his goodbye to her before pulling away, leaving her with a wide smile on her face. He looked at Drizella and Anastasia, gesturing for them to follow before stepping through the portal. Waiting on the other side were Jacinda and Lucy standing in front of the red line marking the border of the town. Henry looked at it with a sign, thinking back on all the curses that came to an end there, and all the weird things that happened to both him and his family when they crossed it.  
“Everything okay?” Jacinda asked, noticing the expression on Henry’s face.  
“Yeah,” Henry said with a faint smile. “Just memories.”  
“Are we walking into town?” Anastasia said looking at the long road in front of them.  
“We are,” Henry said, “They think we’re coming tomorrow morning. Thought it would be a fun surprise.”  
“So, they don’t even know we’re coming?” Drizella said with a slightly annoyed tone.  
“No, but a nice walk in the cool night air will be nice and refreshing,” he said and began walking down the road with Jacinda and Lucy following closely behind. Drizella and Anastasia shared a look before Drizella slung her arm around Anastasia’s shoulder and they followed suit.  
After ten minutes of walking later, they finally spotted the lights of the town ahead of them. They were all tired and hungry from the long walk but Lucy seemed to have been filled by a sudden burst of energy as soon as she spotted Granny’s. She ran ahead of everyone else with Jacinda calling after her.  
“Lucy!” she called. “Slow down!”  
Just as she finished speaking, Lucy slid forward on a patch of ice hidden by a thin layer of snow and fell, landing between the rest of the group and Granny’s.  
“I’m okay!” Lucy said as she got up and brushed off the snow.  
Jacinda and Henry hurried forward to make sure that their daughter was okay after the fall. Drizella and Anastasia walked to catch up with them. After making sure that Lucy was alright they continued their walk to Granny’s. As they got closer they could see the rest of Henry’s family sitting inside, causing a wide smile to spread onto his face. He pushed the door open and they went inside, escaping from the cool air. The door shut behind them making the blinds clink against the window, the sudden noise turned everyone’s attention to the door where they saw Henry, Jacinda, and Lucy standing.  
“Surprise!” Henry said with a small chuckle.  
“Henry?” Emma said in a surprised tone as she got up to hug him. “I thought you weren’t coming until tomorrow.”  
“Mom was able to get that portal up earlier than we thought, so I thought it’d surprise you guys,” he explained.  
“It’s nice to see you again, Emma,” Jacinda said as they hugged.  
Drizella and Anastasia remained close to the door as they watched everyone hug as they greeted each other. They noticed all the happy faces and smiles being exchanged between them and suddenly felt left out. As if they didn’t belong. The only family they had there was Jacinda and they weren’t on the best of terms either, why were they even there? As Drizella toyed with the idea of simply leaving, Lucy grabbed her and Anastasia’s hands and pulled them forward. Everyone’s eyes were on them, the two strangers crashing their family reunion.  
“This is Drizella and Anastasia,” Lucy said.  
“My step-sisters,” Jacinda continued.  
“I hope you don’t mind that we brought them along,” Henry said.  
“No, not at all!” Snow said with a welcoming smile. “The more the merrier. Come and sit down, we were just about to get some food."  
Everyone took a seat at the long table that had been set up for the occasion. Drizella and Anastasia hesitantly sat down near the edge of the table next to where Jacinda was sitting. Even with the warm welcome from Snow, they still felt uncomfortable and out of place. Before anyone had time to say anything, Granny placed down several large servings of food in the center of the table. Everyone helped themselves to a serving of food and dug in. Jacinda filled Drizella’s plate with food and she mumbled a quick thank you to her before she did the same for Anastasia.  
“So, do you have anything planned for Halloween this year?” Henry asked.  
“Well, we were thinking about throwing a party,” Zelena said.  
“Oh! What are you gonna wear?” Lucy asked excitedly  
“We haven’t really thought about that,” David said.  
It was quiet for a moment as they thought about the newfound costume dilemma before Henry spoke up. “Almost everyone at this table has a movie version of themselves,” he said, thinking out loud. “That sounds like the perfect costume idea to me.”  
The rest of the group agreed in a series of hums and short responses. They continued to eat as they talked about their costumes and laughed when they saw pictures of them. Drizella and Anastasia joined in on the conversation more after seeing their characters as well, they were also slightly offended when they heard about being referred to as Cinderella’s ugly step-sisters. The rest of the night flew by in what felt like seconds and people started to leave. Henry, Jacinda, and Lucy were going to be staying with Emma and Killian, but where are Drizella and Anastasia going to stay? That problem solved itself easier than expected after a short conversation with Granny. She offered to let them stay in one of the rooms of the bed and breakfast, free of charge until they had a more stable income and could afford it. They said goodnight to the people that remained and settled into their room.


	2. Alter Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets back up at Emma and Killian's house to discuss the upcoming halloween party.

Anastasia woke up earlier than Drizella the following day and decided to go on a walk around town. She left a note for Drizella to find just in case she woke up before she got back and she didn’t want her to worry. She wandered around town, stopping to stare at every little thing that caught her eye. 

Drizella woke up about an hour after Anastasia had left for her walk. She looked around the room in confusion once she rolled over and noticed the empty bed next to hers. The second time she looked at the bed she noticed the note that lay there. She got out of bed and went over to read the note.  _ I really need to get Ana a phone, _ she thought. She let out a sigh and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and did her makeup before putting on her outfit for the day. Drizella took a final look at the note on Anastasia’s bed before going downstairs to Granny’s diner. Anastasia wasn’t back yet. She was slowly getting more and more worried the longer Anastasia was out on her own. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping her on the shoulder. When she turned around she was met by Snow and David. 

“Hi,” Snow said with a welcoming smile adorning her face.

“We were just about to head off to Emma and Killian’s place,” David explained. “To continue talking about the costumes and the party. We can give you a ride if you want.”

“Oh, that’s very nice of you,” Drizella said looking at the door, “but I’m actually waiting for Ana to get back. She went out for a walk.”

“She’s already there,” Snow said. “Emma texted me ten minutes ago that they ran into her outside.”

“Come on, you can ride with us there,” David said with a smile before they walked outside to where their car was parked. They climbed inside and drove to Emma and Killian’s house in silence. Even though Drizella had been more involved in the conversation from last night she still didn’t feel like she belonged. The thought of her intruding always lurked in the back of her head. Everyone here knew each other, they were a family and she and Anastasia were complete strangers who had entered their lives without warning. Before any other ideas had the time to enter her mind they had arrived. 

Everyone was already milling around when they got inside. Everyone is Alice, Nook, Robin, Zelena, Emma, Killian, Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, Gideon, Hope, Henry, Jacinda, Lucy, and Anastasia. A lot of people were there. Snow and David went over to talk to Henry and his family while Drizella went over to where Anastasia was talking to Hope.

“There you are,” Drizella said, wrapping Anastasia in a hug. “You should’ve woken me up.”

“I wanted to let you sleep,” Anastasia said, breaking free from the hug. “This is Hope, Emma and Killian’s daughter.”

“It’s nice to see that you’ve made a friend here,” Drizella said.

“Okay! Granny and Ella are here now and they’ve so graciously offered to make the costumes,” Emma announced. “So, those of you that have a character to dress up as can come into the kitchen.”

The chatter quieted down as everyone moved towards the kitchen. Henry, Lucy, Gideon, Emma, and Hope remained in the living room, being the only ones who didn’t have some sort of character alter ego.

“Okay, so is that everyone?” Snow asked.

“Do I really have to paint my skin green?” Zelena asked.

“Maybe just some green makeup will do the trick,” Robin said. 

“Some of our characters have multiple versions of their outfits, so which one are we supposed to do?” Snow added.

“I think we can just go with whatever we prefer,” Killian said. “I’m good without the perm if you feel like taking that one on.”

“We’ll see about that one,” Nook said with a chuckle.

“I think we’ll just go with the classic Disney version of our outfits,” Snow said with a nod.

“Belle and I have some clothes stowed away that look similar to the Disney version so you don’t have to worry about us,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “And I’m sure Zelena has a black dress or two in her closet. You’re only missing the pointy hat.”

“I guess you three are all done then, I suppose I’ll need some sort of blue dress and maybe an apron depending on the version I go for,” Alice said. “Robin needs something green?”

“She does. Jacinda will need a blue ball gown and Alice something simpler..,” Ella said, taking notes. “Drizella and Anastasia, do you want the simple version of the dress in the original movies or something from one of the live-actions?”

Drizella pulled up a picture of the different dresses on her phone and looked at it with Anastasia. They grimaced at the dresses but agreed on one of the versions. “Let’s just stick with the original version, the other ones are..,” Drizella started.

“Ugly?” Anastasia said.

“Got it,” Ella said, writing down her final note before putting it away. “Now, we’ll just need to take some measurements for the costumes, and then we’re done. Right, Granny?”

“That should be all before we get to work,” she confirmed.

Granny and Ella moved aside, calling for one person at a time for measurements. After about fifteen minutes of small talk and measurement taking later, everyone had gathered in the living room. Alice had to leave due to feeling sick and took Nook with her. At this point, they were just talking and hanging out until eventually the idea of having a girl’s night came up. The girls ended up taking over the living room and kicked the boys and children out in the process. And ended up deciding to have a girls’ night the following day, going to a bar, and in general just having some fun. A time and a place had been decided and that was the end of their hang-out at Emma and Killian’s house. 


End file.
